hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2021 Boylston-Montgomery Tornado (TornadoMaster)
Intorduction The Boylston-Montgomery EF5 tornado was an extremely violent and long tracked tornado that went through North Montgomery, Alabama on April 27, 2021. This tornado was part of the Tornado Outbreak of April 27-29, 2021 that destroyed parts of Alabama Georgia, and Mississippi. This tornado outbreak was the most catastrophic of 2021. The tornado outbreak resulted in over 10 billion dollars in damage, making it one of the most costly tornado outbreaks in history. Tornado Track When the tornado initially touched down at 4:53 PM, its first damage was high end EF2 at the Montgomery Regional Airport. The tornado continued to track northeast, heading toward Montgomery, quickly intensifying. A DOW (Doppler On Wheels) picked up winds in excess of 200 mph, so a tornado emergency was issued for places along the tornado’s track. These locations included Montgomery. Meteorologists were warning Alabamians to get into their tornado shelters, that this was a potentially deadly situation. Unfortunately, they were not underestimating the power of this tornado. The tornado entered northern Montgomery at 5:13, doing catastrophic damage. Multiple well built homes were swept clean off of their foundations. A brick apartment building had its top 3 floors swept clean off of the bottom floor. There were 7 deaths in this one apartment building alone. The tornado continued to track northeast into Boylston as a high end EF4. Many homes that weren’t built to code were swept clean off of their foundations. There were 17 deaths in Boylston due to minimal protection from homes. The tornado left Boylston at 5:40, then obliterating a mobile home park At EF3 intensity. There were no deaths here because people heeded the warning and evacuated. The tornado traveled for 18.5 miles and was a mile at its widest. Impact This tornado went through a highly populated area, so it is a miracle that there were not that many deaths for a tornado of this magnitude. The tornado resulted in over $2,000,000,000 in damage, making it the one of the costliest tornadoes. The damage that was seen in Northern Montgomery and especially in Boylston, was horrific. Many homers were sweopt clean off of their foundations. many other homes received EF4 damage. The amount of damage was overwhelming for many survivors. The tornado had a close call with the zoo that is in northern Montgomery, and 2 animals were injured from debris. Luckily, none were killed. The president did visit Montgomery, as well as many other locations. As you can see, the damage in Montgomery and Boylston was extensive. The president was horrified with the damage in Montgomery and helped aid many of the relief workers. Casualties There was 23 deaths associated with this tornado, many of them being in cars. There were 8 cars that were thrown, with there being 12 deaths in total. There was one man who was found dead along the tornado path, but it was found that his death was indirect. There was an apartment building that was completely destroyed, causing 3 casualties. There were 2 more casualties near this apartment complex. All of the other 6 casualties were in homes along the tornado‘s track. There were several homes that were not anchored to their foundations properly, causing them to be demolished, which led to the other 6 deaths. Media The media handles these types of tornadoes well, issuing warnings in a timely manner, so people will get their twitter notifications. The first tornado warning went out at 4:30 PM, 13 minutes before the tornado actually touched down. There was 1 meteorologist who was responsible for issuing all of the tornado warnings and emergencies for this tornado. The president requested to meet with this meteorologist, due to his life saving warnings. After the tornado, there was immediately humanitarian relief and news teams broadcasting the whole thing. Many residents were just grateful to be alive. There were only 23 deaths for this tornado, which is considerably low for a tornado of this magnitude going through a highly populated area. On April 29, 2021, a candle light vigil was held to remember all of the victims of the tornado. He vigil was covered by local news stations who wanted to show their support to the victims of the natural disaster. In 2023, there was a memorial built to remember all of the people who had lost their lives in the tornado. Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:TornadoMaster Category:Long Track Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2021